jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11
Vein phase. 1 is the 11th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Vein Arc. While at sea Koko Hekmatyar receives a shipment of VL MICA missiles from her brother Kasper, who Jonah bears a grudge against. Title page Jonah on board the Atlas. Summary While at sea on board the Atlas, Lutz and R are test firing an XM8 by shooting at a towed target. Jonah thinks that his attitude towards weapons has not changed, nor has the feeling he gets when talking to Koko Hekmatyar, that of being fooled. When she calls to him, he notices that she is wearing a broad brimmed straw hat, which she explains is necessary because she burns in the sun. Valmet gives her a as the ship's captain wants to communicate with her. She confirms that a freighter approaching them is to be expected and will transfer cargo that they were unable to take on in Dubai. Koko then gets a call on her phone and is shocked at who her caller is. She learns that they will arrive in ten minutes and throws a fit after hanging up. Valmet learns that Koko's older brother is on the freighter. Koko has Wiley take Jonah below for language lessons and to be kept out of sight. As the second freighter approaches Wiley dismisses Jonah's concerns of a problem as they do not need their guns. Both freighters anchor and a gangway is connected between the two. As Koko's older brother Kasper and his bodyguards cross over, Valmet observes that they are so similar that they could be twins. Kasper questions whether Koko can sell the VL MICAs that he is transferring over, but she confirms that they have already been paid for. He claims that business brought him to Africa and quickly changes the subject to Scarecrow. Kasper reveals that the CIA agent is good at raising untraceable money and is so nicknamed because he hangs around until he gets what he is after. In the cabin Wiley briefly discusses the contradiction that Koko had pointed out that only an arms dealer would notice and explains what the word means to Jonah. He also tells him a Chinese fable titled "The Pike and the Shield", about a weapons merchant who brought out a pike that could pierce anything and a shield that could deflect any attack. He was left in a quandary about what to do when challenged to pit both against each other and Jonah wonders why this experiment was not tried. On deck Kasper's bodyguards try their hands at firing the XM8. Seeing their cockiness, Ugo grabs it and fires it one-handed while eating. Koko asks Kasper if he hired a Chinese man in Dubai, whose loyalties he is unsure of. However he points out that she will encounter the Chinese in Africa in the form of the Taishinhai Consu, which is actually a front. He then asks to use the restroom. Wiley observes that Jonah seems to be more interested in languages and the latter replies that he finds math hard, which Wiley agrees with. Jonah then asks to go to the bathroom because he needs to. While waiting for him in the hallway, Wiley is greeted by Kasper and realises too late that Jonah was not supposed to see him. Kasper enters and uses the urinal right next to Jonah. When Jonah finishes he flushes before drawing a tactical folding knife and trying to attack Kasper. However he is stopped by Kasper's bodyguard, Chiquita, who has accompanied him the whole time. Unable to break free, Jonah yells at Kasper, who calmly greets him while washing his hands as Wiley enters. Jonah yells at Chiquita to let him go, but she dismissively criticises his playing with knives and using such a slow draw and strike technique. To prove the uselessness of his knife she bends the blade and breaks it. Kasper asks if she plans to scold Jonah or lecture him before asking if that was how Jonah wanted to greet him and show that he can now fight him man to man. Koko briefs the rest of the squad on what they will do with their cargo before wondering where Jonah and Wiley are as they are not responding. Anime and manga differences *Koko wears a white skirt instead of dark pants. *R is shown firing the XM8 one-handed. *A closeup of Valmet is shown when Kasper calls Koko. *Koko is shown walking away when she orders Wiley to hide Jonah. *When both freighters anchor they are facing the same direction. *The loading of the VL MICA shipping crates is different. *Koko keeps her hat on when meeting with Kasper. *Wiley pours himself some coffee when explaining "The Pike and the Shield". A still period era image of the fable is shown. *The scene of Kasper's bodyguards test firing the XM8 is omitted. *Kasper asking to go to the restroom is shown from a different angle. *Wiley is seated across from Jonah when he observes that he seems to like languages. *Jonah drops the knife after Chiquita bends the blade. *Kasper is checking his appearance in the mirror when he talks to Jonah. Debut appearances *Alan (not named) *Chiquita *Ed (not named) *Kasper Hekmatyar *Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards *Poe (not named) Trivia *The Atlas is not named until Chapter 15. *Kasper's other three bodyguards, Alan, Ed, and Poe, are not named until much later in Volume 8. Category:Volume 2 11